


Happy Ending

by minimumobsession



Series: AOA Inspired [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sexual Tension, There will be potty mouth wonwoo, bad boy!wonwoo, golden boy!junhui, i have a thing for rushing, it gets deep, jun has a thing for wonwoos tattoos, mentioned hypothetical rape (elaborated on in chap 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimumobsession/pseuds/minimumobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if you make fun of me for being too innocent<br/>I like happy endings<br/>And I believe our love story will be like that, I love you</p><p>Bad boy has cliche thing for golden boy and vise versa<br/>And just like any cliche, drama and fluff will be ensured</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thrill Ride

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT, anotha one inspired by AOA  
> This song is called Happy Ending from their album Wanna Be, it's a cute love song thing
> 
> this my first attempt at a multi-chapter fic as school is staring again, hahahahah junior year, here i die, but i plan to have a lot (maybe) in dis  
> fun fact: i was inspired by a fan edit of wonwoo with tattoos and i really wanted to do a bad boy good boy one, but i literally could not find any girl group songs (meaning over 5 minutes of searching) that would embody my plot good (grammar? what's grammar)  
> i would link but i can't find it anywhere other than pintrest...  
> oh well...enjoy  
> ps comment things, i like to write when im tired and i dont see my mistakes  
> pps can hardly come up with titles... now i have to come up with chapter titles, nah fam, maybe when im in my mindnight zone (if i ever stay up that late) hehe  
> ill probably go back to change the summary when im right of mind but right now im still recovering from jet lag, starbucks, why you so expensive????????????

Junhui’s eyes teared up in frustration as he feebly kicked the back of his car. Of course, it had to be on the coldest day with ominous gray clouds looming ahead that his car decided to break down. He gave another pathetic kick before shivering as an icy wind blew by, his black sweater was not doing its job.

Junhui mentally slapped himself, regretting the decision to stay behind to help out a desperate friend in need for backup in a college board meeting. If it wasn’t so late, the college parking lot would be filled with people willing to help out Junhui, but now it was filled with puddles and naked trees blowing with the wind. He leaned into his car again and tried to turn the key.

No luck, the car stood still. 

He wanted to yell every obscene curse word he knew out loud so someone could pity him. 

Junhui felt a couple drops of wetness on his cheeks. He looked up, the gray clouds were heading straight towards him, blasting out large amounts of snow. He glared at his car for a second before decided to head back into the most likely empty building to hide. Attempting a light jog, he tried to make his way back. 

The snow was coming down thickly, he paused for a second to rub the clumps of snow that had got caught in his eyelashes. It was getting harder and harder to see and move, it was like he was caught in the climax of a movie where the main character is obnoxiously too slow.

He made another weak attempt to brave the torture to safety before a black leathered arm caught him by the waist and pulled him in the totally opposite direction. 

Every bone in Junhui’s body was telling him to resist and yell fire, not that there would be a fire in this weather, but the body was warm and soothing. He just let the mysterious figure pull him along to a motorcycle with a thin layer of snow resting atop of it. Cool, Junhui has always wanted to ride a motorcycle.

The figure placed a large helmet on top of Junhui’s head, making sure the strap fit snugly around his chin and covered his red-tipped ears. 

Straddling the motorcycle, Junhui wrapped his arms around the figure, not caring if this could be considered kidnapping. His cheeks burned as the motorcycle took off as the wind whipped against his red cheeks. He closed his eyes, trying to burrow in the leather jacket. 

The thrill ride only lasted a short couple of minutes, not that Junhui got enjoy it. The figure gently pulled the helmet of his head and pulled his hand into an apartment. 

Junhui scratched his head, this wasn't his place, Minghao wasn’t yelling at him, he didn't even live in an apartment. 

The figure pulled of his scarf and Junhui finally got a good look at him. He squinted his eyes.

“Wonwoo?”

The male threw off his jacket, giving Junhui a glimpse at the sexy tattoos that decorated collarbones, dipping down under a tight shirt. Junhui has always longed to see the infamous dark ink littering the male’s slender torso. He had never spoken with the ‘campus bad boy’, only to have exchanged quick glances at each other filled with sexual tension. 

Wonwoo turned and gave him an aggressive worrisome glare. 

“What the fuck were you doing out in that weather?”

Junhui flinched at the sharp tone, he's heard rumors about Wonwoo, but Junhui hates stereotyping. He awkwardly tugged at his wet sweater, shivering slightly. Wonwoo let out an exasperated breath and walked closer to Junhui. 

“You're like a puppy,” he muttered under his breath. Junhui didn't know if he was supposed to hear that. 

“I didn't know that my car would break down,” Junhui said, trying for some odd reason to reassure the worried male that he has never talked to before. 

Wonwoo looked up, “You didn't check the weather?” 

Junhui shook his head, shivering again. Wonwoo let out a sharp exhale before gripping the hem of Junhui's sweater. “You're getting cold,” Wonwoo muttered as he tugged the damp sweater of Junhui's torso. “The forecast said blizzard, you idiot.” Throwing the damp sweater off somewhere, he gave the rest of Junhui's body a hot stare. 

“Take off your pants and underwear. I’ll get you warm clothes.”

Junhui stared at Wonwoo's backside as he turned to a room off the side. Wonwoo didn't really want to come back to a naked Junhui, right?

Junhui slowly tugged off his wet jeans and briefs, placing them in a small pile. He felt shy and exposed. 

He scanned the room, looking for something to cover his lower body, it was too cold for him to be a prude. His eyes landed on the discarded leather jacket, reaching for it, the distinct smell of cologne and spruce tickling his nose. Junhui carefully wrapped it around his waist, covering up his lower half. 

Wonwoo walked back in with a large blanket and oversized hoodie. Junhui was still shivering a bit. Wonwoo sighed and helped slip on the hoodie over the fluffy head of hair. His tattooed fingers brushed the strands of hair that had fell over Junhui's eyes. 

“So tell me why the campus golden boy was staying after school so late without his fanclub?” 

Junhui raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you mean?”

Wonwoo gave him a droll state as he unwrapped the blanket. He pushed Junhui to sit down on the couch, draping the blanket across Junhui's lap, “You don’t notice the fanclub that follows you around? They literally have a fan page on Instagram.”

Junhui stared blankly at Wonwoo, folding his legs up so he could place his chin on his knees. “No?”

Wonwoo sighed and fell down on the couch, thighs only separated by a fluffy blanket, “Forget it, you’re too oblivious.” He slightly leaned his thigh closer to Junhui, “Like a puppy.”

Junhui pouted, “I am not like a puppy.”

Wonwoo laughed, rubbing Junhui’s cheek. “Yes you are, like a cute golden retriever. So happy and an attention-whore.”

Junhui's face flushed pink, “I'm not an attention-whore.”

Stretching his arms above his head, Wonwoo smirked at Junhui. “Yeah, you are. You like it when people stare at you. You're such a golden boy, got the look, fanclub, and,” he paused and gave a sinful smirk to Junhui, “the obvious crush on the bad boy.” Junhui tried to open his mouth to retort, but he wasn’t wrong, not that he would confess that Wonwoo.

Wonwoo rolled onto Junhui, caging him under him with inked arms. “Don't you watch romance dramas, Junnie?”

Junhui was struck with awe. “What?” he whispered breathily.

“The bad boy always gets the good boy.”

Junhui made a half-assed attempt to get out of the embrace of Wonwoo, though he didn't want to admit that the inked arms currently holding him felt safe and secure. All the rationale Jeonghan had hammered into his head about bad boys with tattoos taking advantage of a pretty Chinese boy like him left the room. 

Don't all good boys deserve to live a little?

A streak of confidence suddenly filled his body. He craned his neck up, voice in a hush whisper, “Don't you know Wonwoo? Bad boys always have soft spots for the good boy.” 

Wonwoo smirked wildly, “So I've been told.”

Junhui’s breath got caught in his throat. Wonwoo slowly tugged off his t-shirt, wiggling his torso in a teasing manner. Junhui’s eyes ate up the sight of smooth skin tattooed with black swirls. 

“Pretty,” he whispered, fingers dancing across skin. 

Wonwoo smiled, grabbing the dancing fingers. “I don't think I've ever had someone say my tattoos were pretty.” Placing kisses upon fingers, he grasped them tighter, pulling them towards his chest. “Don’t you play the piano? You have very pretty piano fingers.”

Junhui blushed and nodded. “Thanks,” he whispered. Wonwoo brushed his nose down the curve of Junhui's chin.

“As much as I would like to throw you on my bed and have my way with you, we have bigger problems,” he purred teasingly in the curve of Junhui's ear. 

Junhui attempted to sit up, but was blocked by a broad chest. “What?” 

A slender finger rested under his chin and pushed his head toward the window, “We got a small problem called a blizzard, golden.” 

Outside, torrents of flurries rained onto the ground; already the ground was covered thickly. “According to the news you didn't watch, naughty move on your part, golden,” Wonwoo said, staring outside, “it's supposed to snow until tomorrow.”

Junhui arched a perfect eyebrow. 

“And that means you,” Wonwoo paused and pointed a finger at Junhui's chest. “Are stuck with me for the weekend.” 

Junhui's cheeks flushed pink, “What?”


	2. Movie Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Wonwoo can be just as adorable as Junhui  
> (And Minghao's an aggressive mom)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, i said i would probably post over the weekend, but i have like 5 test tomorrow so mini being mini decided it would be a great time to finish a chapter, yeah! procrastination  
> fun fact: i havent studied for any of my test because wonhui is life (haha jk not really im not one of those obsessive fans, i just like doing things that will have no significant impact on my life other than for entertainment and also im lazy as fuck and choose to do all my classwork during study hall) my life is a sad ball of tears, homework, and food  
> ps leave comments and kudos cuz im a tired mothereffer and dont know if im writing good

Unfortunately, Junhui did not get fucked by a sex God. After Wonwoo so happily told him the news of being snowed in, he had burrowed his head into Wonwoo's tattooed chest and stayed there until Wonwoo got up to make them dinner. 

Sitting on the counter, he swung his legs around, finally wearing boxers so his junk wasn't just hanging around, watching a shirtless Wonwoo busy around the kitchen, grabbing ingredients and pots. It was strangely domestic. 

“Whatcha making?” Junhui sang. Wonwoo smiled softly at Junhui.

He tapped Junhui's chin. “Something good.”

Junhui playfully rolled his eyes and tried to kick Wonwoo in the ass. “I know that, you punk.”

“Do you really?” Wonwoo teased. 

“Yeah, you wouldn't give gross shit to someone as cute as me.” 

Junhui heard a scoff before Wonwoo shoved his head into Junhui's face. Their foreheads touched; Junhui could feel the tip of Wonwoo's nose brush against his. “Well, you are pretty adorable,” came the deep reply. 

Junhui blushed, running fingers down the tattooed arms, “Stop saying stuff like that.”

Wonwoo trailed his inked fingers to caress Junhui's cheek, “Why not? I've been harboring this cliché crush on the golden boy since freshman year.”

Junhui's red face turned redder, “That's not true, you just want to get into my pants.”

“Uh, uh,” Wonwoo playfully retorted, wagging a finger in front of Junhui's face. “Tell me I only want to get into your pants when I say I still remember the first time I saw you, looking mighty cute already decked out in university logos trying hard not to stare at me. Or when I saw you at your obviously first college party and you got so drunk your friends had to pull you away from the bad boy. Or when your dance class drags you out to dance next to the basketball court during basketball practice and you end up staring at a certain bad boy before getting caught and yelled at by your friends. Or-”

Junhui's face was extremely red as he slapped a hand onto Wonwoo's mouth. “Okay! I get it, bad boy has a thing for me.”

Wonwoo laughed and stared at him expectantly with an eyebrow quirked. Junhui cocked his head, “Why are you staring at me?”

Wonwoo smiled like a big softie he wasn't. “For starters, you're cute.” Junhui scoffed. “And second, you're supposed to say how much you like me back too.” 

“Oh really?” Junhui said. His eyes flitted from Wonwoo's face to the violently shaking pot behind him. “I would, but you're about to burn the house down.”

Wonwoo whipped his head to find the pot shaking much more than it should, his eyes bewildered as he turned to look at Junhui. Junhui raised an eyebrow, “You said that cute Chinese boys get good food and I don't think that's worth a cute Chinese boy.”

Wonwoo tapped Junhui's nose, “Touché.” He turned around, calmly fixing the mess, trying not to freak out in front of Junhui. 

It turned out Wonwoo had fucked up badly and the noodles and vegetables were burnt past cute Chinese boy approval. 

Junhui tried not to laugh at how frustrated the bad boy was. It was the first time he had seen the bad boy lose his cool demeanor. It was adorable to see Wonwoo so soft just because of the presence of Junhui. 

Though in the end, Junhui was the one busying around the kitchen acting like a housewife while Wonwoo nursed a cut finger from over chopping some carrots. 

Junhui hummed as he finally plated the food. He looked up at Wonwoo who was now perched on the counter. He nudged Wonwoo's shin, holding a pair of chopsticks with a piece of pork in them. 

“Open.”

Wonwoo opened his mouth, eyes crinkling up in amusement.

“Here comes the airplane,” he sang, making stupid airplane noises as he swooped the chopsticks into Wonwoo's mouth. Wonwoo bit down on the chopsticks and grabbed Junhui's hands, the chopsticks falling to the floor with a clatter. 

“I feel like you want me to be your baby rather than your hot love interest,” he whispered hotly in Junhui's ear. 

Junhui tried to hide how affected he was by Wonwoo, failing miserably as he shivered in Wonwoo's arms. 

“I don't know,” he managed to stutter out. 

Wonwoo laughed, tucking a fallen strand of hair behind Junhui's ear. 

His face leaned closer, noses touching, “You're too cute.”

Junhui's heart was beating out of his chest as Wonwoo leaned closer and closer. His lips parted. 

It was like the happy ending where the cute protagonist finally gets the kiss.

But Junhui's life just has to be so movie cliché when Junhui's phone buzzed in his pocket, breaking apart the couple. Wonwoo cursed under his breath as he kept a firm grip on one of Junhui's hands. 

Junhui fumbled for his phone, trying to keep calm. 

“Hello?”

“Where the fuck are you? If you're dead, I'm selling all your stuff to buy seven dogs.”

Wonwoo quirked an eyebrow and rubbed circles into Junhui's hand as he heard the angry screeching coming from the phone.  _ It's okay,  _ Junhui mouthed. 

“Hi Minghao.”

“Don't you hi Minghao me. I called Naeun and she said she left you in the parking lot a bit before the blizzard. You're not going to die right?”

Junhui let out a laugh as Minghao was just looking out for him, not wanting to kill him. 

“I'm fine,  _ mom _ . My car broke down, so I'm staying with a friend.”

“Who, Jisoo?”

“No, you don't know them.”

Junhui could hear Minghao roll his eyes. “Yes, I do. You're hiding something.”

Junhui sighed, Minghao had a sixth sense for everything. 

“Promise you won't tell Jeonghan and them.”

“Why would I tell him anything? He's such a blabber mouth.”

“Um, I'm with Wonwoo.”

Junhui’s ears burned red as he heard his friend burst out in laughter over the phone. “Stop it,” he whined. “I’m not lying, he’s right here, I made him food.” Wonwoo smiled at the defenseless Junhui and hopped off the counter to squeeze him tight.

“I don’t think you’re lying,” Minghao finally managed to get out. “But I would have sworn you were too scared to actually make a move on him after Jeonghan scared the shit out of you about bad boys taking Chinese boy’s virginities.”

“Stop, he can hear you,” Junhui growled out, trying to keep the conversation from prying tattooed Korean ears. 

“Well, whatever, Junnie. Give me all the details when you come back and use protection, bye.”

Junhui was left on the other line, face burning bright red as he tried not to look Wonwoo in the eye. He could feel the smugness puff up in the other’s chest. 

“So, I’m going to take your virginity, hm?”   
Junhui pushed out of Wonwoo’s tight embrace, too embarrassed to do anything. “I was a freshman, Jeonghan was just looking out for me. He’s just suspicious over guys like you since he tried to date one. They were too different; ended up breaking up for Jeonghan to date Jisoo and his ex started dating another singer. Shit like that. They’re on somewhat good terms, but he doesn’t want me to get hurt, especially since I’m a foreigner. He told me if that of you or anyone of your ‘gang’ tried to hit on me, he would rip your balls out.” 

Wonwoo wrapped his arms around Junhui, “Didn’t expect the golden boy to have a potty mouth.”

Junhui scoffed, amused by Wonwoo. “That’s what you got from my rant, that I said shit? You don’t care that some of my friends want to rip your balls out before you take my ‘innocence’.”

“Don’t care about that,” Wonwoo hummed, rocking Junhui around in his arms. “Just that if you want me, you will protect me from your protective friend.”   
Junhui looked amused. “So now I’m the protector?”

Wonwoo nodded and lead Junhui in front of the TV to eat what Junhui had made. “Yes, you clean up my messes, save the day with your food, and protect me from your angry mom friends.”

Junhui flicked Wonwoo’s forehead, “Figures, not man enough to deal with your own problems.”

Wonwoo glared at Junhui, “What did you say mister?”

Junhui laughed, picking up chopsticks to start eating. “You know what I said,” he teased.

Wonwoo tackled Junhui to the couch, bringing knees around Junhui’s hips. His hands cupping Junhui’s cheeks, “I don’t think I did. Why don’t you repeat it?”

Junhui boldly puffed out his cheeks and stuck out his tongue, blowing a raspberry. 

“You asked for it,” Wonwoo growled. Before Junhui could process what exactly was going on, Wonwoo’s mouth was on his, coaxing his tongue out. Junhui parted his lips in shock which Wonwoo took advantage of. Slipping his tongue into Junhui’s mouth, Junhui laid there, unable to move or think, or than to appreciate how unexpectedly soft Wonwoo’s lips were.

Just as he was getting used to it, Wonwoo abruptly sat up. Licking his lips teasingly, he gave Junhui his infamous smirk.

“Got to get drinks.”

Junhui could only sit there and nod dumbly. 

Giving a quick peck on the cheek, Wonwoo walked back into the kitchen to grab some drinks. 

But not before whispering, “You taste just like your cooking, sweet, spicy, and very delicious.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	3. Bad Boys have Feelings too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unnecessary drama is unnecessary, yet Junhui still fights through it.  
> (and Jeonghan is the advice mother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i might have accidentally wrote another chapter, oops, and it might have gotten a lot deeper than it should be  
> (also the mentioned rape is more like a mentioned hypothetical rape as there was no non consensual sex happening, but the mention of it could be happening, but it will not in this story, i just put in the tags just in case)  
> well, i wrote half of this and was going to post it yesterday, but i decided to wait and after homecoming dress shopping (got me a pretty purple dress for only $30, score!) i wrote the rest
> 
> fun fact: i just discovered laboum and they are now my new favorite girl group, check them out. their concepts are so quirky and songs are amazing. they just came back with Shooting Love and its a jam of different styles, so good, i also love Imagine More  
> fun fact 2: one of the fuckings auto corrected to ducking and i tumblr laughed
> 
> i feel like i rushed a lot on this, but idk  
> (comments and kudos are appreciated :) )

While Wonwoo was in the kitchen, Junhui had slumped over the couch, burying his head in a pillow, trying to melt into the ground.

He was not used to this attention here in Korea, he had left that kind of stuff back in China. This was the guy who was supposedly off-limits because of his ‘wicked’ ways, not some intimidating, but sweet dork who knew just what to do to rile up Junhui in the cutest way possible.

Junhui hated stereotypes and after being called China Doll for so long, he always gave people the benefit of the doubt. But there was always Jeonghan’s warning ringing in the back of his head. _Don’t let feelings cloud rationale, it’s okay to take it slow, Junnie. If they really like you, they’ll wait._

Bad boys always fall for the good boy (girl), right?

He let out a groan in the pillow. He wasn’t letting feelings cloud his rationale?

“Woah, not getting off without me, are you?”

Junhui looked up, red in the face, at Wonwoo carrying in two glasses with that damned smirk on his face. Junhui really hated that smirk right now, it always involved naughty things.

“Don’t say stuff like that,” Junhui hissed harshly.

“Why not?” Wonwoo teased, setting the glasses down. “You think I’m hot, and I think you're cute. Sex will happen and I want it to between us, not a hand.”

Junhui’s heart beat fast, “Stop.” This was moving way too fast for Junhui’s little heart to take. Panic filled his body, he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. Despite the ‘sexual’ reputation he had back in China, Junhui was hated talking dirty and that was one of the reasons Junhui had actually listened to Jeonghan’s angry rant over bad boys and their sexual habits.

“Please, Wonwoo, I don’t want to talk about this stuff. Can’t we just eat?” It was all fun and games until reality hits.

Bad boys are supposed to change when they meet the golden boy, not stay bad.

“You going prudish on me, babe?” Wonwoo smirked. “Didn’t think you were the type to become such a tease, but I guess most golden boys get scared of sex.”

That really hit a sore spot.

Tears pricked his eyes, this was way too much like a movie cliché. Stupid protagonist freaks out over the stupidest thing. They were just cuddling and joking around earlier. Even Junhui hated how cliché his life was. Stupid drama, stupid angst, stupid feelings.

Wonwoo finally got the message that all his sexual talk was affecting Junhui, and not in a good way. “Jun?”

Junhui had his head buried in his hands, only giving a flu-worthy sniff. “I told you to stop.”

“I know,” Wonwoo said, softly, sitting next to Junhui rubbing his back. “I was just joking.”

“Well, that was some fucking funny joke,” Junhui said, voice thick with emotion, throwing Wonwoo's arm off himself. His eyelashes were sticky with unshed tears.

“I didn’t know you were that affected, we were practically grinding on each other earlier, I thought you would be okay with this kind of stuff.” If Junhui wasn’t so upset, he would of laughed at how scared and apologetic Wonwoo looked like, a sad man with tattoos all over his body.

“I said to stop,” Junhui growled, he was getting extremely aggravated. He knew Wonwoo had some sweetness in him, but right now he was acting like some fuckboy who got caught. His anger got the best of him. “And what if we actually were going to have sex? Would you still fucking go at me, even if I say stop? Have you ignored someone’s no before?”

“Woah, are you saying I’m a fucking rapist?” Wonwoo seethed, angrily. “I can't believe out of all the things, you accuse me of that. You’re such a fucking prude, I should have know that you would be just like the others since you hang out with Jeonghan and Jisoo. Got it put in your head that everyone wants you and you can just pick and choose. I knew that you were such an attention whore, fucking claiming that every bad guy is a rapist when the only illegal shit we’ve done is fucking jaywalk.”

“What was I supposed to think then? I obviously didn’t like you talking to me like some sort of sex doll and I told you to stop several times. Maybe Jeonghan’s right, you bad boys know how to charm their way into some guy's pants, spouting out fake lovey dovey shit to woo them.”

“Of course, he’s right. He’s dating that Jesus freak. I'm just you're resident emo without fucking emotions and only care about my fucking dick.”

“Don’t talk about my friends that way.”

“Why not? You making fucking stupid assumptions about me and my friends. I thought you were different, maybe I should've left you out to freeze.”

Junhui’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, maybe you should’ve, bad boy,” he sneered. Abruptly standing up, Junhui grabbed his phone, shoving his legs through his uncomfortably damp jeans and throwing off Wonwoo’s hoodie in favor of his damp black sweater, “I’ll be off now.”

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?”

“To freeze to death.”

Before Junhui could see Wonwoo’s reaction, he rushed through the door, slamming the door behind him.

Once he got into the stairwell, the waterworks fell. He silently let tears fall down his cheeks as he sat down on the stairs. He pulled out his phone, he couldn’t call Minghao. Minghao would do anything to bring to get over to Wonwoo and beat him up, he needed real motherly advice, not motherly protection.

He dialed a number on speed dial.

“Hello?” the soft voice came through the phone.

“Jeonghan,” Junhui’s voice wobbled.

“Junhui? What’s wrong? Do I need to send Minghao after someone?”

“No,” he managed a watery laugh. “I called you instead of Minghao for a reason.”

“Well, what’s wrong?”

“I fucked up badly, I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to be more specific than that Jun, babe.”

“Um, you know Wonwoo?”

“Oh no.”

“I was at his place and, um, well, I was there because he picked me up because my car broke down, and, um, I wasn’t careful, and we did such domestic boyfriend things, until it started getting, like, too sexual, and things lead up and I unintentionally accused him that he would have non consensual sex with me and then we got in this big fight, and now I’m in the stairwell of his apartment, crying.”

“Oh, baby, well not really because Chan’s the real baby, but you know what I mean.”

“What should I do? I can’t leave the apartment building, there’s a fucking blizzard outside! I don’t know anyone else here.”

“Jun, babe. Calm down. Seungcheol lives in this apartment too, he’ll let you crash at his place. I can text him for you.”

“Isn’t that your ex?”

“Well, yeah, but we’re on good terms, we have double dates sometimes.”

“Oh, okay then.”

“Good, I’ll text you the address. Jun, babe?”

“Yeah?”

“You’ll be fine, I know it. I may have been harsh before about your love life, but I know that you’ll be fine. Things will work out. I might have given you a false assumption with what I said about Seungcheol, but that was when the break up was fresh. Yes, don't let feelings cloud your rationale, but if you guys are really meant to be, you'll bounce right back. Just take this as a cooling period and try to talk to him later. Just because they're bad boys, doesn't mean that they don't have emotions and feelings, too.”

“Okay, Jeonghan. Thank you so much, bye,” Junhui whispered.

“Bye, Jun, babe.”

 

Standing in front of his best friend’s (mom’s) ex’s apartment door to hide from his kind of lover who's he's in the stupidest and cliché-st fight, he couldn’t help, but think about how fucked up his life was. Junhui had been pining after Wonwoo for so long and the instant they were in each other's’ arms, he had to go ruin it.

He took a deep breath. After taking the long walk to the third floor, Junhui instantly regretted every word he screamed at Wonwoo. He fucking hated himself right now, he knew what it was like to be stereotyped, he knew what it was like to have some stupid expectation, he knew what it was like when someone tricked you, he knew all of it. And he still acted like a little bitch about it.

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

A guy answered the door, shirtless and equally as tattooed as Wonwoo. Junhui would have swooned if he wasn't hung over Wonwoo. The guy happily grabbed Junhui into a big bear hug.

“Junhui! Wonwoo has talked a hell of a lot about you. Too bad, I'm meeting you through my ex and not as my bestie’s cute boyfriend.”

Junhui was taken aback at how happy Seungcheol was.

“Babe, shut the fuck up. You're scaring him,” came a monotone voice from the doorway. Junhui peered into to see a smaller man holding a guitar. Despite his stature, Junhui could swear that the little man could whoop his ass in a heartbeat.

“Sorry about that,” Seungcheol apologized, letting go of Junhui. “Come in.”

Junhui carefully stepped in the door, the room was such a contrast compared to Wonwoo’s. Clothes and books were strewn everywhere, wrappers crumbled in the corner, it was the true definition of college kid’s room.

Junhui tugged on his sweater, still damp from the snowstorm, trying not to act too awkward. Seungcheol instantly noticed the uncomfortable behavior, “Are your clothes still wet? Did Wonwoo just leave you like that?”

Junhui shook his head, “No, he gave me a hoodie and boxers, but I changed back when I left his apartment.”

Seungcheol nodded and grabbed a discarded hoodie and basketball shorts off the ground, handing them to Junhui, “I don’t know if these are clean, but they don’t smell bad.”

Seungcheol directed Junhui to the bathroom and left him there to go talk to Jihoon. Slipping off his damp clothes for the second time, he pulled on the dry and warm clothes, heavily masked with cologne. Staring at his reflection, Junhui looked like a wreck. His normally nicely-styled hair was sticking out in pieces from the continuously hand running through it, his eyes bloodshot from the crying, cheeks sticky and shiny from tears.

His eyes landed on the name printed on the back of the hoodie, _Choi._ Junhui never expected the first basketball hoodie he’d be wearing would be Jeonghan’s ex’s who was currently in another relationship, he always had thought it would be the hot bad boy that would always give Junhui a smoldering look across the court at college games. But Junhui guessed those looks would stop after today.

Sighing, Junhui’s feet padded against the bathroom floor, making cute pattering sounds. Well, at least Junhui would still be cute after this whole dramatic ordeal.

Hand on the doorknob, Junhui could hear raised voices from the outside. Assuming the couple outside was just having a heated argument about Junhui, he stayed inside the bathroom and flushed the toilet to give the impression that he was coming out of the bathroom soon.

Opening the door, praying that the couple would let him stay, he silently exited into the main room, keeping his eyes on his feet to not make awkward eye contact.

But nothing would prepare him for the figure staring him down across the room. Junhui faltered a bit when he looked up, having a pissed, yet concerned-looking Wonwoo staring at him. Wonwoo’s eyes narrowed as he stared at the hoodie Junhui was currently outfitted in.

Seungcheol watched as the two lovers stared each other down, Wonwoo dominating the shy glances Junhui attempted. “Um, I think we should give you time to talk,” Seungcheol said, grabbing Jihoon’s hand and pulling him into a room on the side.  
Wonwoo’s eyes didn’t leave Junhui’s face, “Yeah, we do.”

As the door closed, Wonwoo walked right up to Junhui. Putting his face as close as possible to Junhui’s, noses brushing, “We need to talk a lot.”

Junhui let out a shaky breath. “Okay,” his voice trembled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Junhui won't stop rambling and Wonwoo doesn't care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god, it took me forever and i didn't even write that much sadly, only 1.5k and i rush like usian bolt oh god, sorry  
> i got bad news, this is the last chapter and next will be the extremely sappy epilogue thing, im kinda sad, oh well  
> fun fact: im taking a AP english class and i failed a vocab quiz badly and now i wonder about my writing skills, but then again i dont care, wooooooooo\  
> college is coming and idk what im going to do, yay to adulting!!  
> oh, well, BUT has anyone seen that wonhui moment at the Taiwan meet???????? like LORDIE JESUS, it was so cute and made me have more urges to go back to taiwan (ps thats where my family from) theres good food and shit (and im not an obssessive fangirl, i swear, i have a life called crying in bed) and now im rambiling like junhui, so leave kudos and comments!!

Junhui had to sit down after Wonwoo got into his personal space, his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't bring himself to look Wonwoo in the eye, the dominating aura made him claustrophobic. His breathing came out in small pants. 

“Stop acting like that,” came the booming sharp retort. 

Junhui stopped breathing for a second as his fists clutched the baggy material of the hoodie. “I don't understand,” came his meek reply. 

His eyes still glued to his feet as he felt the dominating persona come closer. 

“Like I'm going to kill you, stop acting like a scared puppy.”

Wonwoo's hand ran through Junhui's fluffy mess of a hair, grasping at the strands lightly to tilt Junhui's head up. “Look at me,” he said softly. 

Junhui's eyes flitted everywhere, but Wonwoo's face. Raking up tattooed arms, the defined torso covered by a white shirt, shapely thighs, everywhere, but the piercing, dark eyes. Wonwoo roughly sighed, letting go of Junhui's hair and skidding his hand to cup Junhui's chin. “Look at me, golden boy.”

Junhui took a small breath and slowly brought his eyes back up to Wonwoo's face. Flawless as usual, smooth skin pulled lover sharp cheekbones, jawline made to cut steel, seductive tattoos playing peekaboo in the low cut shirt the wearer was currently adorned in. He was everything Junhui dreamed off, yet he let it slip through his fingers. 

Tears made their way up to the surface. He tried to blink them away, but the emotions were too strong. His hands had unconsciously brought themselves up to grip the white shirt Wonwoo was wearing. He tried to take deep breaths to calm himself, but it just made him want to cry harder. 

A single tear made its way down his cheek, he hates how emotional he could get while Wonwoo had yet to change expression the whole the time he stared at Junhui. He closed his eyes, feeling more tears drip down his face. 

“I'm sorry,” he managed to breath out as his forehead slipped to lay against Wonwoo's chest. Wonwoo's face visibly soften as he brought his arms around Junhui's shaking body. Wonwoo let out a shaky breath, burying his face in Junhui's soft hair.

“Baby,” he whispered into Junhui's fluffy hair. “Don't cry.”

Junhui just closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek on Wonwoo's chest. “I'm sorry,” he hoarsely whispered, trying to stop the tears. 

“I know, I know,” Wonwoo cooed. “I'm not mad.”

Junhui shook his head, “Yes you are, I'm such an asshole.”

“Then you're the cutest asshole I've ever seen.”

Junhui nodded. “That’s slightly disturbing,” he whispered. 

“Can we go back to your place?”

Wonwoo simply nodded, arms curling closer around Junhui's waist. “Only if you take that awful hoodie off,” he teased, playfully. Junhui smiled a little. “I don't have anything else to wear,” he whispered. 

Wonwoo frowned before grabbing the hem of Seungcheol’s hoodie and pulling it roughly over Junhui's head. “Now I know why you're such a golden boy,” Junhui heard Wonwoo mutter, staring long and hard at Junhui's exposed chest. 

Untying the leather jacket that was so fashionably wrapped around his waist, Wonwoo dressed Junhui up in it, carefully zipping it up to hide the golden skin. 

“Let’s go, golden.”

 

Later, Jihoon, fed up with the anxieties of his annoying boyfriend, stormed out, not caring of the risk of an arguing couple, only to find a discarded sweatshirt and the door left open a crack. 

He sighed and slammed the door, “They didn’t even fucking shut the door.”

 

Junhui was sitting wearily on Wonwoo’s worn out couch, outfitted in another sweatshirt, this time  _ Jeon  _ proudly printed on the back, and a pair of old sweatpants, with a reheated bowl of food Junhui had left when he stormed out of Wonwoo’s apartment. He stared tiredly at the steam rising out of the too hot food as Wonwoo was off in the kitchen doing something random. He was too tired from all the emotional baggage he let out. 

Junhui frowned at the TV blaring off some nonsense that was only to fight the awkward silence surrounding the apartment. He hated how they kept flirting around a true apology, he was a fucking adult. He couldn’t keep avoiding his problems, hoping they would just disappear.    
“I found some ice cream in the back of the freezer, you want milkshakes, golden?” Wonwoo asked, looking at a heavily frosted container of vanilla ice cream. 

Junhui softly placed down the pair of chopsticks he was twirling around in his hand, making a soft click on the coffee table. 

He took a deep breath, blowing warm air onto his bangs. “Um, we need to talk.”

Wonwoo placed the ice cream back in the freezer, knowing where the conversation was headed. “We are talking,” desperately trying to avoid the topic.

“For real,” he softly, urged. “We need to be talk if we are going to be together.”

Wonwoo let out a harsh breath and shut the freezer door a bit too hard. “Well, what do we talk about?”

Junhui gripped the edges of his sleeves. “Us.”

Wonwoo trudged over to the couch and sat on the arm. “That's a bit vague, golden.”

A shake of blonde hair and a sigh made Wonwoo set a calloused palm on Junhui's soft hand. “I just…” Junhui trailed off, staring at his toes. “I just want a happy relationship. Like a fucking fairytale.” 

Wonwoo smiled, rubbing his fingers into Junhui's hand. 

“We're supposed to be sweet yet not even an hour after we finally formally meet, we get in a really bad argument. How do we know if our relationship will not end in tears?” 

“That's the thing, golden. We don't know if our this thing will work,” Wonwoo said, waving his hands around. “It's what's so fucking scary about relationships. You just don't know.” Wonwoo hopped off the couch and kneeled in front of Junhui, grasping Junhui's hands in his. “That's why trust is such a big part of a relationship. I don't want assumptions, I want you to be straightforward and honest. I want you telling me if you don't feel alright. I want us to be comfortable unloading emotional shit on each other.”

Junhui felt tears gather in his eyes. Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and buried his head into Wonwoo's shoulder. 

“Thank you.”

They sat there, relishing in each other's embrace. Junhui sniffed an ugly and wet sniffle and pulled back, hands finding their way to warm, calloused ones. 

“Sorry for being emotional, shit happen back in China and now I'm dumping all my emotional baggage on you and now I'm rambling, oh my god, I'm panicking-”

“Golden,” Wonwoo said, rubbing Junhui's arms. “It's okay. This is what you want, right? Being honest?” 

“Well, yeah,” Junhui gave a small shrug. “But it feels like I’m burdening you and you’re not supposed to be a therapist, but like, uh…” Junhui trailed off, shyness creeping up his shoulders as he started to curl up into himself. Wonwoo stared at Junhui expectantly, smiling at the flustered boy in front of him. “You, know,” Junhui said in a tiny whisper. “Boyfriends.” 

The kneeling male laughed, rubbing Junhui’s knee. “Are you asking me out, golden?”

Junhui seemed flustered at that notion, as he spluttered, “What? No! I mean, like we’re supposed to talk, and, um… I thought you were supposed to ask me out!” 

Wonwoo’s eyes crinkled up in a cute eye smile as he wrinkled his nose. “Well, if you want to talk, then go ahead. But if you’re not…” Wonwoo trailed off suggestively. 

Junhui let out a deep breath, “I don’t want to do this cliche dwell in the past thing, though.”

“Then give me a short story and then we won’t be cliche anymore.”

“But-”

“Golden,” Wonwoo stopped Junhui from another ramble. “We’ve been dragging this conversation on for ages, either tell me and I’ll give you cuddles or we get over it and I still cuddle with you.”

“Fine,” Junhui breathed. “Long flashback reminisce short, back in China, I was like super sexualized when I was a baby teenager and it sounds so totally cliche now that I think about it, but it’s hard to trust people because they’re probably in for sex rather than a real relationship.”

Wonwoo pulled Junhui down for a hug, burying his face into the blonde, fluffy hair. “And that’s totally okay, golden.”

Junhui looked up, “Can we skip the totally cliche apology scene that’s full of fluff that makes people gag?”

Wonwoo smiled, “Yes, anything for you, golden.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


	5. A Fucking Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And like any cute fairy tale, it's a fucking happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im kinda sad to say but im glad this story is ending but i lost interest in it and this 'epilogue' is super short, but i hope i put enough fluff in it, but writers block decided to hit and i have so much work to. but oh, well  
> edit: now that im reading back on this i realize i used but like 5 times haha great job on grammar mini, no wonder people like to read your fics  
> fun fact: does anyone want to read a wonhui youtuber AU? because i do  
> also junshua is fucking cute  
> ps plz leave kudos and comments because i like stranger's approval :)

And it was a happy ending.

A well-deserved happy fucking ending. Cuddles ensured. 

 

It was a fucking happy ending at basketball games when it went into overtime Junhui had jumped from the stands, hollering at the top of his lungs before Seungkwan, the lead cheerleader, dragged him down and thrust his pompoms into Junhui’s hand, telling him to cheer on his boo. Where Wonwoo must have felt his Golden’s spirit and stole the ball to make the game winning shot. Junhui had never felt more happier than being spun around in his boyfriend’s arms.

It was a fucking happy ending at Junhui’s dance competition where Junhui was so nervous he almost threw up, but had a strong arm around his shoulders, telling him that he would kick everyone’s ass in dance. Where he had danced his heart out to some stupid love song that put a smile on Wonwoo’s face whenever it came on the radio. Where Wonwoo had screamed the loudest when Junhui was announced as the winner and rushed to the stage to present him with flowers handpicked from his balcony garden.

 

One hot and sticky summer night, lights dimmed, windows opened to let in the occasional summer breeze, Junhui laid, clad only in a pair of boxers, stomach flat against Wonwoo's plush bed, reading a current favorite of Wonwoo's, book being lit up the stream of moonlight. Junhui blew a hot breath up in his bangs, annoyed at the heat and humidity surrounding him. He felt gross, hot and sticky despite his shower earlier. 

He squinted and tried to focus on the book Wonwoo had been raving about for the past month, he could feel the humidity sticking to his skin, it was gross.  Squinting at the sentence he had been rereading for the past ten minutes, he jumped when he heard a hiss from the bathroom. 

“Wonwoo, you didn't fall in the shower, right?” 

“No, golden,” came the amused, baritone voice Junhui had fallen in love with. “I got a new tattoo and I can take the bandage off now.”

“New?” Junhui asked, placing the book to the nightstand. “Why didn't you tell me?”

Wonwoo walked out of the bathroom with a towel draped over his neck, covering the delicious tattoos Junhui loved to run his fingers over. Wonwoo turned to a mirror nailed crookedly on the wall to mess with his wet hair. 

Staring at himself, he pawed at a wet piece of hair that drooped over his bangs. “Hey, golden,” he called at Junhui who was busy making heart eyes at Wonwoo's muscled back. 

“Hmm?” Junhui hummed, raking his eyes shamelessly up and down the tattoos decorating his boyfriend's back. 

“Can you turn the fan on? It’s so fucking hot.”

Junhui playfully rolled his eyes, but hopped off the bed anyway. “Anything for you, princess.”

Wonwoo slapped Junhui’s ass as he walked by and fell onto the bed, “Hurry back, I want cuddles.”

Junhui smiled softly at how soft the bad boy was really and turned to jump on his boyfriend.

“Did you know you’re Korean name is Moon Joon Hwi?” his boyfriend piped up.

“Yes, you have many times reminded how I’m the prettiest golden moon in the universe.”

Wonwoo laid in the bed, boxers riding low on hips, bathed in the dim light of the moon. Wonwoo stared out of the cracked window.

“Well, it’s a full moon today and it just reminds me of how much you mean to me.”

Junhui cocked his head, “Why are you being so sweet?”

He could hear the Korean male smirk, “Can't I just be sweet to my moon?”

“No,” came the droll retort. Junhu heard sheets rustling on the bed. 

“Junhui just get your pretty ass over here.”

Junhui let out a dry laugh, but listened anyways. Padding over the carpeted floor to jump onto the bed. He landed next to Wonwoo whose arms wrapped around Junhui's waist and pulled him onto his torso. 

“You're really dense, you know that,” Wonwoo said, cupping Junhui's face. “Such a stupid Moon.”

Junhui opened his mouth to snap back some childish insult before Wonwoo's calloused fingers snagged into his hand and pulled them to touch a tender spot on Wonwoo's chest. 

“My wonderfully, stupid and beautiful moon,” Wonwoo said, kissing Junhui's hand. Junhui looked down to see a moon imprinted onto the skin a over Wonwoo's heart. It was a little red, but the moon, the full moon, beautifully shaded in, details amazingly drawn in, made Junhui lose all speaking abilities. 

He tenderly stroked the moon, tracing all the lines, curves, and the small English print to under the moon. 

_ My moon.  _

 

It was truly a fucking happy ending. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-

**Author's Note:**

> scream with me on [tumblr](http://minimumobsession.tumblr.com/)  
> ;0->-


End file.
